


Hotel Royal

by Longxtimexago



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, Innocent Liam, M/M, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longxtimexago/pseuds/Longxtimexago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne and Harry Styles both work for Hotel Royal. They have recently started dating about a month ago but have known each other for about a year when Liam started working there. Harry is a favorite among the guests and it’s why he is the manger of the front desk. Liam is more quiet and reserved but the guests love him because he always gets their orders right as the server in the restaurant at the hotel.<br/>One day Harry figured out that it was the day to say the "L" word and he was gonna make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Royal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind. I really love lirry and they were my first opt that I ever shipped so I thought if fitting for them to what my first fic is about.
> 
> I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!

Waking up at 4:30am was never a thing Harry Styles thought he would ever be doing in his life, even though he’s been doing it for about five years now. But he needed to be up at 4:30 if he wanted to take his daily 3-mile jog and have enough time to shower, eat, and look presentable for his job that started at 7am.

As Harry got up with a groan and cracking his back, ready to start his day, he heard a whimper coming from the bed. He laughed and turned around to see his pouting boyfriend lying in bed with his eyes still closed an adorable frown on his face. Harry couldn’t help but smile; it was the first night that Liam stayed over since they started dating. Last night couldn’t have been any better and Harry was ready to have more nights and mornings with Liam just like this. 

Harry could already tell he was falling fast since they’ve been only dating for a month. To be fair, they’ve known each other for almost a year now. The first time he met Liam, was when Liam came to interview for a position at the hotel they both work at now. Harry almost lost his breath when Liam came walking though the sliding glass doors and up to the front desk. He was just Harry’s type. Liam was masculine with skin that had a nice tan to it. He was also tall, but not as tall as Harry and he’s always like to have that advantage over his boyfriends. Sure, Liam had muscles that Harry still drools over every time Liam flexes them but what really drew Harry in at first sight was Liam’s face. 

Liam’s lips were just so pink and when he pouted they grew twice the size. Harry already wanted to kiss him and he didn’t even introduce himself yet. His favorite thing about Liam’s face was just by first glance he could tell Liam’s thoughts and feelings because they showed on his face. Harry already had it figured out that Liam was nervous for his interview and trying to please the Restaurant Manager, Bell. And when Liam got the job as server and food runner for when guests ordered room service, Harry could tell how excited and grateful Liam was by the way he couldn’t see Liam’s eyes anymore because they were bunched up and the huge smile that was adjuring on Liam’s face. Yep, Harry was in love then and now.

“What was that?”, mumbled Liam from the bed. He was still protesting opening his eyes and probably be back to sleep in the next moment.

“That was my alarm, I have to get ready for my jog. Do you want to join?”, Harry asked half seriously. He knew Liam would say no, he enjoyed exercising at his gym in the evening and even taking his lunch hour break at the gym in the hotel. 

“I just take some food from the kitchen when it’s slow.” Liam would reply to Harry when he asked when he had time to eat at work when he always was at the gym during his break.

Liam finally had cracked one eye open and turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand beside him. He let out another groan when he realized the time. He turned his head back to Harry and gave him this deadpan look and said “It’s 4:30 in the morning. I’m breaking up with you”. He dropped his head back on to this pillow and turned around so his body was facing away from Harry to try and go back to sleep.

Harry had started to pull his shorts on and was about to look for a tank top to wear. When he heard Liam say that he let a laugh and climbed back on to the bed. He crawled up to Liam’s head and let his long hair tickle Liam’s face. “Stop that!”, whined Liam. 

He started to pull the covers over his face to get a way from the hair, but Harry would have none of that. He pulled the covers off and straddled Liam with him still lying on his side. “Nope can’t do that Li. You see, you’re not my boyfriend anymore so you can’t tell me what to do now,” said Harry while he was still laughing at his boyfriend who was now struggling to get away from him.  
Harry started to press little butterfly kisses all over Liam’s face while tickling his sides. Harry now could see a smile forming on his boyfriend’s face and a laugh finally came out. “ Okay, Okay! I surrender!” which was about all Liam was able to wheeze out from all the laughing he was doing now.

Harry stopped the kissing but still continued the tickling torture. “Do you take back what you said?” 

“Yes!” 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure! Will you stop tickling me now?”

“Only if you promise to go jogging with me now.”

“Fine.”

Harry couldn’t have had a bigger grin on his face. He was just so happy to have been woken up next to this wonderful creature that he gets to call his and now Liam has this bright red face but the most adorable smile where he can see the crinkles by his eyes. It’s his personal favorite smile of Liam’s. He finally gave a Liam a real kiss on the lips that lasted maybe a little too long for people who both have morning breath. When they finally broke apart, Harry got off of Liam and went to the closet to get his running shoes while simultaneously getting Liam’s work out clothes for him.

When Harry came back out, Liam was already up and was stretching his arms above his head. It was making all his muscles show, and there came the drool again. When Liam notices Harry bluntly staring at him, he grew red again. He never could stop blushing when Harry had his full attention on him. Harry finally came to himself when Liam dropped his arms. He then proceeded to toss Liam’s clothes to him, which Liam caught effortlessly. “ Do you really want to go jogging after all the exercise we did last night? If you can’t remember I can show you again?’ Liam asked with a smirk and started advancing on Harry.

“Yep! Now get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs.” Harry stated while running out the bedroom door. If he didn’t get out right that second, Liam would have surely won. 

While he was running down the stairs towards the kitchen he could hear Liam say “I take back what I took back before.”

That just made Harry shakes his head while he tied his hair up in a bun. Once he got to the kitchen he proceed to take out the protein shakes he drank before running. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy upstairs. He was just so luckily to have him. He never felt protective over anybody before and even though Liam could take anybody on he was still a little bit younger then Harry. He was 22nd to Harry’s 26th he couldn’t help it. He also had this innocence to him, like he was still learning things about the world. If he had to deal with mean guests, you could tell that it beat Liam up inside. He would put on a fake smile and you could see his eyes water but a tear never fell. Harry never wanted to do that to Liam or ever see that tear actually fall. 

His innocence was also a blessing. It allowed himself to act goofily and easy to make laugh. He laughed at all Harry’s jokes, which nobody else laughed at even one. When he was traveling to guests’ rooms to give them their food, he would dance in the hallways and sing whatever song he had stuck in his head that day. 

Liam was also very quiet but exceptionally well at his jobs. He was polite and kind to everybody. The older women loved him for that quality and young girls and guys loved him because he was sexy. That made Harry a little jealous, okay a lot jealous. Again, he wasn’t a jealous when any of his exes were flirted with by someone else but when it concerns Liam all bets are off.   
This relationship was different, a good different. This relationship, Harry could tell would actually make an impact on his life, like Liam was the one. Harry hoped Liam was the one, his mother hoped too. He couldn’t even imagine another person that would be better then Liam. It was impossible!

Harry could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Liam whistling something he couldn’t recognize, probably Liam’s song of the day. Once Liam reached the kitchen, he could tell Liam was actually up now. He had his usual smile on and a jump to his step. He moved to take of the shakes and drowned it in one go. When the cup let his lips, he had a chocolate mustache and grinned proudly because of it.   
Harry couldn’t help but chuckled, this is what he meant about the innocence. He loved this boy. He really loved this boy and he wasn’t going to let this one get away. It was then he decided that he was going to tell Liam “I love you,” to him today. He knew it was early in the relationship but he just felt it was the right time. He was going to do it tonight and make it something special for his boy.  
Liam just gave him a confused look when he noticed Harry just staring at him lost in his thoughts. “Are you ready, Haz?”he asked.

Harry didn’t notice Liam asked him something so Liam asked louder, “HAZ, ARE YOU READY?”

Harry noticed that and nodded his head. Yea, he was ready.


End file.
